Moon Pathway
The Moon pathway has powerful healing and buffing capabilities, as well as good physical stats. They can create powerful healing and buffing potions, tame animals, regenerate, and cast darkness spells. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Apothecary * The corresponding Beyonders are herbal experts, their products possessing distinct characteristics of folk medicine. They can make drugs and medicines with no side effects. Sequence 8: Beast Tamer * Animal Sensing: They can communicate with animals, tame animals, share their senses, and read their emotions and intentions. * They also gain a large increase in their physical stats. Sequence 7: Vampire * They will gain long life, a powerful constitution, and an outstanding appearance. * They have strong regeneration capabilities. * They will gain some darkness-related spells. ** Wings of Darkness: By forming illusory bat wings, they gain speed, some limited flight capabilities, and can be turned into a flock of bats to attack the enemy. ** Abyss Shackle: By condensing darkness or shadows into chains, this can limit or control the enemy. ** Corrosive Claw: This makes the user's nails grow an extra section with mysterious symbols and patterns. It is sharp enough to cut through steel, and furthermore has strong corrosive ability. Sequence 6: Potions Professor Vampire Rank: Baron * They can craft various potions, each with strange and powerful effects. ** Invisibility Potion: Makes the user invisible, can also be used on objects to make them invisible. ** Anti-Smell Potion: Eliminates the user's smell to blend in with the surrounding. ** Anti-Dream Potion: Prevents the user from being pulled into dreams. ** Fire Breathing Potion: After pouring it into the user's mouth, the user can then spit it out as a breath of fire. ** Holy Water: Can be used as a powerful weapon against undead or vampire type enemies. Sequence 5: Scarlet Scholar Vampire Rank: Viscount * They can freely control their surrounding environment, manifesting the effect of a "full moon" or completely hide the moon away from others creating an environment conducive for themselves and weakening their enemies. * In areas covered by the moonlight of a full moon, they can freely move about as if they're teleporting * They can also exhibit an ethereal moonlight form (even if their body is destroyed, it can re-piece itself together under moonlight). * They can cast a number of relatively powerful darkness-related spells. Sequence 4: Shaman King Vampire Rank: Count Sequence 3: Unknown Vampire Rank: Marquis Sequence 2: Unknown Vampire Rank: Duke Sequence 1: Unknown Vampire Rank: King (if male) or Queen (if female) Sequence 0: Moon Vampire Rank: True Ancestor * They could make the Blood Moon appear every day, allowing the negative energy to rampage through the lands and the spirit world to interact with reality for an extended period of time, releasing countless unspeakable monsters and evil spirits. Notable Moon Pathway Beyonders * Emlyn White is a vampire and a member of the tarot club. * Shaman King Klarman is the creator of the Book of Secrets. Potion Ingredients Category:Pathways